Sakura Hyuga
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: "Monstruo" "abominación" "adefesio". Sakura es la hermana de Neji el cual la quiere más que a su propia vida, pero los oscuros secretos de la familia Hyuga la envuelven. "Ella no debió nacer". "Yo no pedí mis ojos". Sakura tendrá que aprender a valerse por ella misma si quiere alcanzar su sueño y no morir en el intento. "Quiero ser libre"
1. Chapter 0

**Sakura Hyuga**

Una niña de larga cabellera rosa se encontraba sentada en un campo lleno de flores; sus piernas y brazos estaban completamente vendados y las vendas se perdían en su vestido blanco holgado continuando más allá, también tenía vendas envolviendo su frente. La niña alzó su vista del suelo dejando a la vista sus ojos heterocoromáticos, el izquierdo verde jade y el derecho perlado. La niña miraba como una mariposa revoloteaba sobre ella con admiración.

"Sakura" Llamo un niño de cabello castaño y ojos perlados "Vamos ya es hora de irnos"

La niña miro a al niño y asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y seguía al niño.

(…)

La oscura noche era iluminada por el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana entre abierta de la habitación de la niña de cabellos rosados.

"No quiero" susurraba la pequeña entre sueños mientras se removía "¡No!"

El grito alerto al niño de cabello castaño que entro en la habitación y removió a la niña hasta despertarla.

"Ya todo esta bien Sakura" le susurraba el niño mientras la abrazaba

Sakura sollozaba y escondió el rostro en el pecho del niño.

"Neji nii-san" dijo la niña un poco más calmada mientras se separaba un poco de su hermano "ellos ya no nos harán daño… ¿verdad?"

"Duerme Sakura" se limito a decirle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Sakura se limito a asentir mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormida. Neji se separo del abrazo y salió de la habitación hacia la suya procurando no ser visto por nadie. Tomo una respiración profunda cuando estuvo "a salvo" en la poca seguridad que podía brindarle su habitación; como si nunca la hubiera abandonado se volvió a acostar en el futón procurando estar lo suficientemente alerta a cualquier anomalía de la noche.

(…)

"Bien chicos hoy tenemos una nueva integrante en el grupo" Dijo Iruka llamando la atención de sus estudiantes "Espero que se lleven bien"

La puerta del salón se abrió y una niña de largos cabellos rosados ingreso al salón llamando la atención de todos los presentes, sus piernas, brazos y frente se encontraban vendados, vestía un vestido blanco holgado y las típica sandalias ninja, en su rostro permanecía una expresión fría e impasible; la mirada heterocromática de la menor recorrió el salón por completo, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

"Bien, preséntate a los demás" Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

La peli rosa lo miro unos segundos antes de devolver su vista a los demás que la miraban a la espera de su presentación "Mi nombre es Sakura Hyuga"

"Bien, Sakura, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar, ahora puedes ir a sentarte" Le indico Iruka aun con una sonrisa

Sakura volvió a pasear su vista por el salón, y encontró un puesto vacio en medio de un chico de cabellera rubia y ojo azules con marcas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas, y un chico de cabellera negra azulada peinada cual trasero de gallina y ojos ónix. Sakura avanzo sin decir una palabra hasta sentarse en aquel puesto. Iruka comenzó su clase, pero Sakura no le prestaba atención, su mirada heterocromática se fijo en la espalda de una chica en los asientos más bajos, Hinata Hyuga.

(…)

La hora del almuerzo comenzó y los chicos en el salón se retiraban para almorzar fuera del aula; Sakura se levanto de su asiento en silencio pero fue detenida por el chico de cabellera rubia, que por las veces que le llamaron la atención en la clase supo que se llamaba Naruto.

"Oye Sakura-chan" la llamo el rubio "Hola, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage"

"Hn" se limito a decir Sakura junto a un asentimiento ante la presentación del chico

"Vamos a almorzar juntos" más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

La peli rosa no tuvo tiempo de negarse ya que el rubio la arrastro hasta el solitario columpio del patio.

"¿Te gusta el ramen?" le pregunto Naruto mientras le ofrecía de su ramen instantáneo

"Hn, pero no gracias" le respondió cortante la peli rosa

"Ok" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a comer

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a Sakura que se encontraba sentada del columpio meciéndose levemente. La chica vio comer al rubio para luego pasar su vista por el patio, los niños formaban grupos y simulaban ser ninjas, otros simplemente se dedicaban a comer y descansar y las niñas por su lado se encontraban reunidas alrededor del pelinegro que se sentaba a su lado, y todos los grupos tenían algo en común… estaban alejados de la zona del columpio.

"Sakura-chan ¿Eres familia de Hinata-chan?" Pregunto el rubio y Sakura volvió a fijar su atención en él y en su sexto ramen instantáneo

"Si… somos primas" le respondió la peli rosa cortante

"Oh" dijo el chico mientras seguía comiendo cual condenado

"te vas a atragantar" Le dijo Sakura mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa divertida

Desde lejos un chico de ojos ónix los observaba y para él no paso por alto aquella pequeña sonrisa, el chico comenzó a avanzar alejándose más y siendo seguido por el tumulto de chicas.

(…)

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hacia los cursos de los grados superiores, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes. La peli rosa entro en uno de los salones y con su mirada jade busco a su hermano mayor; lo encontró sentado en su asiento rodeado de un grupo de chicas mayores que ella y con una cara de muy pocos amigos; Sakura se acerco hasta quedar detrás del tumulto de chicas

"Neji" Llamo la peli rosa y rápidamente Neji reconoció su voz y se levanto de su asiento y miro en su dirección

Pero Neji no fue él único en el salón en notar la presencia de su imouto, también se dieron cuenta todos los que aun estaban en el salón, los cuales no eran muchos por que era la hora de salida.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Le dijo con hostilidad una chica que rodeaba a Neji

"Si, ¿Quién diablos eres tu para dirigirte a Neji-sama?" Dijo otra chica con la misma hostilidad

"Si enana, ¿no deberías buscarte uno de tu grado? Neji-sama jamás te hará caso" Dijo otra con desdén

Más chicas se unieron contra Sakura pero esta permanecía impasible.

"Mira rara, es mejor que vuelvas de… donde sea que saliste, esos ojos tuyos son los de un fenómeno" se burlo una chica

"Ya basta" Dijo Neji de pronto asiendo acallar las risas e insultos de las chicas

Las chicas se giraron a ver a Neji y quedaron mudas, Neji tenía una expresión sombría, la ira brillando en sus orbes perlas.

"Vuelven a insultar a mi hermanita y me olvidare de que son mujeres" Dijo Neji con una voz que indicaba que estaba hablando muy enserio "Y las hare sufrir hasta que pidan piedad"

Las chicas tragaron grueso ante las amenazas de Neji, ellas nunca había experimentado más que la calma y educación de parte de Neji, nunca imaginaron ser el objeto de ira de este. Neji recogió rápidamente sus cosas y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Sakura y dándoles una última mirada de muerte a las chicas salió del salón bajo la sorpresa de todos.

"No tenias que hacer eso Nii-san" Dijo Sakura una vez que abandonaron por completo el lugar dirigiéndose a casa

"No tenía pero lo hice, esas insoportables no tenían que haber dicho nada de eso" Dijo Neji con los dientes apresados

"Ellas no saben…" intento replicar Sakura

"Exacto, ellas no saben por lo que no debieron hablar" la interrumpió Neji dando fin al tema

Los dos chicos se detuvieron antes de ingresar al barrio Hyuga y Neji le tendió a Sakura una capa blanca y una mascara igualmente blanca a excepción de que esta tenía grabada en la frente _–Cerezo Maldito-_ en kanjis

"No levantes la cabeza" Le susurro Neji antes de adentrarse en los territorios del clan

Los chicos avanzaron rápidamente bajo la mirada desaprobatoria y de desdén de los miembros del clan que se encontraban en las calles. Neji chasqueo su lengua con fastidio; al llegar a la casa hizo pasar a Sakura primero y luego se adentro él.

"Neji Nii-san" Le llamo Sakura retirándose la mascara y la capucha de la capa

"¿si?" le pregunto su hermano con expresión afligida

" _ **Quiero ser libre"**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva versión de Sakura Hyuga, este capitulo es solo la introducción a esta historia ya que tengo planeado que los capítulos sean más largos que esto, puede que la historia se vea un poco "oscura" por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero eso es lo que abra ahora, misterio, drama y no podrás confiar en lo que te digan. Espero que me apoyen y dejen review, nos leemos en otra.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sakura Hyuga**

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su lugar; el salón aun estaba vacío debido a la temprana hora que era. Sakura miraba por las grandes ventanas del salón hacia los pájaros que revoloteaban entre los arboles. En el rostro de la menor se podían apreciar nuevas heridas cubiertas por curitas y algún que otro hematoma.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que la peli rosa se unió al grupo de Iruka, y ya era costumbre para muchos que la chica se encontrara llena de heridas y se mantuviera en la indiferencia con todos a excepción de sus compañeros de lugar Naruto y Sasuke, con los cuales intercambiaba un par de palabras de vez en cuando. Sakura desvió la mirada de la ventana cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el salón y la concentró en quien había entrado. Iruka había entrado con aire despreocupado pasando por alto la presencia de una de sus estudiantes, se acerco a su escritorio y puso unas hojas encima de este para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarse de lleno con la mirada heterocromática de la peli rosa.

"Oh, buenos días Sakura, no sabia que estabas ahí" Dijo Iruka sorprendido "Las clases no comenzaran hasta dentro de una hora, no te gustaría mejor aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa, ya que esto estará muy solo por los próximos minutos"

Sakura asintió y volvió su vista a la ventana, Iruka le sonrió y salió del salón hacia la sala de profesores. Mientras caminaba la sonrisa de Iruka desapareció, aun seguía con dudas sobre esa niña, había leído su expediente un sin numero de veces y ya hasta se lo sabia de memoria. En estas semanas había estado observándola de cerca, no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera necesario y acataba las ordenes sin protesta alguna, igual que una perfecta maquina asesina, por lo que sabia las heridas que tenia eran a causa de "entrenamiento" pero eso lo dudaba mucho, siendo parte de la familia Hyuga y estando en la segunda rama era muy tonto, Hinata Hyuga no presentaba ese tipo de heridas y esta era la heredera legitima, entonces ¿Por qué Sakura tenia mas heridas?

Iruka frunció el ceño y se dispuso a leer nuevamente el expediente de la peli rosa como ya le era costumbre.

(…)

Sakura se había levantado de su lugar y caminado hacia el columpio en el patio, volvió a fijar su vista en los pájaros revoloteando a su alrededor. He inconscientemente comenzó a cantar una canción que alguna vez escucho cuando apenas era una infante.

 _ **"Soy un pájaro enjaulado que vuela en su jaula**_

 _ **He recorrido todo y me siento tan sola.**_

 _ **Soy infeliz y no logro escapar**_

 _ **Soy un pájaro enjaulado que nunca arriba a de estar**_

 _ **¿Ahora quien soy?**_

 _ **¿Ahora quien soy yo?"**_

Mientras Sakura cantaba los pájaros parecías acompañarla en su canto

 _ **"**_ _ **una persona pero atrapada estoy,**_

 _ **Vivo en un mundo con un cielo oscuro**_

 _ **Con personas sucias, contaminadas.**_

 _ **Aquí la gente mata por poder y por placer**_

 _ **Tienen un nombre les llaman héroes…"**_

Sakura fijo su mirada en el cielo el cual estaba nublado anunciando que una fuerte lluvia caería

 _ **"**_ _ **No se si aguantare mas tiempo…**_

 _ **Veo a personas caminando llorando**_

 _ **Otros con sonrisa son los que están al mando.**_

 _ **La gente tiene prisa por morir…**_

 _ **Ya que les es difícil sonreír…"**_

Sakura dejo de cantar y soltó un suspiro, los pájaros dejaron de cantar para salir volando del lugar haciendo que el silencio predominara. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto los cabellos de Sakura quien se llevo una mano a ellos para acomodarlos y de paso miro a la persona que estaba a su espalda.

"¿piensas estar ahí todo el día Sasuke?" Pregunto Sakura

"Hmp, eso no te importa molestia" Le respondió el pelinegro

"Si me importa cuando me miras como si fueras acosador" Dijo Sakura con burla

"no te miraba" Dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño

"Si eso te hace dormir tranquilo amigo" Siguió Sakura con burla mientras volvía a mirar al frente meciéndose lentamente en el columpio

"Tienes más heridas…" Dijo Sasuke después de unos minutos mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa

"Si" respondió cortante esta

"Yo aun no creo esa tonta excusa de que son por entrenar" Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño "se que no eres tan tonta para lastimarte tantas veces en un entrenamiento Sa-ku-ra"

"Eso no te importa U-chi-ha" dijo Sakura imitando a Sasuke

"pues como no me importa, tengamos un "entrenamiento", molestia" le reto Sasuke

"de acuerdo" dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del columpio

Los dos chicos se posicionaron él uno frente a él otro en el patio, los ojos ónix de Sasuke chocaron contra los heterocromáticos de Sakura.

"hey miren, una pelea" anuncio un niño en un salón al ver a Sakura y Sasuke en el patio

Grupos de niños corrieron hacia el patio para ver mejor el encuentro entre el Uchiha y la peli rosa

Sakura al ver que Sasuke no atacaría primero decidió comenzar ella. Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke decidida, este la reto con la mirada y se preparo para el ataque, cuando Sakura estuvo cerca del pelinegro sonrió de lado y desapareció con un puf

 _-Un clon-_ pensó el pelinegro y se puso aun más alerta, a pesar de su corta edad de 11 años sabia de ese tipo de técnicas, pero le sorprendió que la peli rosa dominara esa. _–Aquí-_ pensó Sasuke mientras saltaba aun lado esquivando un ataque de Sakura

Rápidamente Sasuke aprovecho para lanzarle un kunai pero al dar con el objetivo este desapareció en un puf

"pero que…" Sasuke no termino de hablar al darse cuenta de que Sakura lo esperaba para atacarlo por la espalda

Con un movimiento rápido Sasuke puso su pie sobre la tierra poniendo todo su peso en este como un ancla y se impulso hacia adelante dando una vuelta en el suelo y volviendo a posición de ataque.

El publico presente aclamo el acto del joven, más niños habían ido a presenciar la pelea, hasta algunos niños de los grados superiores.

"Lo admito, eres bueno U-chi-ha" Dijo Sakura seria para luego sonreír con levemente aun manteniendo su expresión fría "Bueno esquivando"

"hmp" se limito a sonreír el pelinegro mientras corría hacia ella

Sakura por su parte comenzó a hacer sellos invocando más clones y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia mientras copiaba el jutsu con su sharingan y creaba sus propios clones de sombras. Sakura y Sasuke se enfrascaron en una pelea de Taijutsu donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"¿pero que diablos pasa aquí?" Susurro Iruka para si mismo mientras salía al patio

"hay una pelea entre dos de tus estudiantes" le informo Mizuki a Iruka mientras se acercaba a este

"¿dos de mis estudiantes? Seguramente son Sasuke y Naruto, ese niño tonto" dijo Iruka mientras se acercaba para parar la pelea pero fue detenido por Mizuki

"no lo creo, si es ese niño rubio, esta por allí tratando de ver la pelea" Dijo Mizuki señalando al rubio en la multitud de niños tratando de ver "son ese chico que mencionaste, el Uchiha y la chica Hyuga"

"¿Hinata?" pregunto Iruka sorprendido

"No, la otra, la peli rosa" Dijo Mizuki

"Oh, Sakura, pero ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?" pregunto Iruka mirando al tumulto de niños

"No, yo creo que deberías observar esta pelea" Dijo Mizuki "Si te fijas bien, parece como si dos personas adultas pelearan"

Iruka se acerco más para ver la pelea y miro sorprendido a sus dos alumnos los cuales peleaban con fiereza

Sakura salto hacia atrás cuando sus dos clones fueron vencidos por los de Sasuke.

"veo que ya me has copiado" Dijo Sakura mientras buscaba algo distraídamente en su porta kunais

"hmp" Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y le asentía a sus dos clones para que fueran a atacar a Sakura. Sakura aun distraída con su porta kunais, fijo su mirada en los clones que ya estaban sobre ella y sonrió, con un movimiento rápido lanzo dos kunais haciendo que los clones desaparecieran y saco una venda negra y se la envolvió alrededor de sus ojos.

 _-Byakugan-_ pensó Sakura activando su doujutsu en su ojo perlado

"Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego" Dijo Sasuke a la vez que con sus dedos hacia un anillo frente a su boca y una gran bola de fuego salía

Sakura sonrió levemente y esquivo la bola de fuego para lanzarse al ataque. Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke que se preparo para defenderse.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" pregunto Neji para si mismo

"Parece que dos chicos de los grados menores están peleando" Le informo su compañera Tenten

"¿Por qué los profesores no lo han detenido?" pregunto Neji frunciendo el ceño

"no lo se" respondió Tenten encogiéndose de hombros

Neji miro por la ventana de su salón a los que se estaban peleando y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que era su hermana y el Uchiha.

"Mierda" susurro Neji al ver lo que su hermana iba a hacer

Con movimientos rápidos, Neji salto por la ventana y corrió hacia la pelea empujando a cada chico que se le interponía.

"Jutsu Clones de Sombra" pronuncio Neji mientras realizaba rápidamente los sellos

Dos clones de sombra de Neji detuvieron a Sakura de su ataque acabando así con la pelea.

"¿Nii-san?" Pregunto Sakura tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y temor

"Sakura, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" le pregunto por lo bajo Neji cuando estuvo cerca de ella

"Yo…" trato de excusarse la peli rosa pero fue interrumpida por su hermano

"Nada Sakura, solo… déjalo así" Dijo Neji molesto "Vamos"

Los clones de Neji desaparecieron en un puf y Sakura le dio una mirada de disculpa a Sasuke antes de seguir a su hermano que ya se había alejado. La multitud de niños comenzó a dispersarse protestando por la interrupción de la pelea, pero Sasuke se quedo allí, pensando que iba a hacer la peli rosa para que el Hyuga _–su hermano-_ se recordó Sasuke mentalmente, los interrumpiera así.

(…)

"Nii-san yo…" trato de volver a excusarse Sakura pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por su hermano

"Tu nada Sakura, sabe muy bien lo que ibas a hacer, y sabes muy bien que te lo tengo prohibido" Dijo Neji molesto

Los dos hermanos habían salido de la academia y se encontraban en un prado en el bosque. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras Neji se paseaba de un lado al otro en frente de ella.

"Si usabas esa técnica ellos se hubieran enterado Sakura" Dijo Neji

"Yo aun no entiendo que tiene de malo, nosotros somos parte de la familia Hyuga también, tenemos derecho de saber esas técnicas" Dijo Sakura molesta

Neji negó con su cabeza y paro de andar para mirar a su hermana fijamente "No lo tenemos Sakura, yo lo deduje y tu también, eso es lo que paso, esas técnicas solos las saben los de la rama principal, el Souke, Sakura, esta prohibido para nosotros"

Sakura formo sus manos que descansaban en su regazo en puños, en su rostro se formo una expresión de impotencia.

"Por ahora es mejor mantenerlo en secreto Sakura, porque cuando se enteren…" Dijo Neji con expresión dura y seria "lo que nos harán será peor que la muerte"

(…)

Sakura respiro agitada mientras volvía a fallar en su objetivo, Neji permanecía parado frente a ella con una expresión dura en su rostro.

"De nuevo" Dijo Neji y Sakura volvió a hacer los mismos movimientos fallando nuevamente

"No nos iremos hasta que logres darle una vez Sakura" Dijo Neji con un tono duro y lleno de veneno

"Estoy muy cansada Nii-san" Se quejo Sakura jadeante

"Sigue Sakura" Le exigió Neji

Sakura tomo una respiración profunda y con una mirada decidida apunto hacia su objetivo, con rapidez hizo sellos e invoco a tres clones de sombra, tomo otra respiración y se abalanzo sobre su objetivo destrozándolo con el ataque.

"Bien ya puedes descansar Sakura" Dijo Neji sonriéndole ampliamente a su hermana

Sakura se desplomo en la tierra haciendo desaparecer a sus clones en el acto, y comenzó a jadear; Sakura estaba sucia, herida y cansada pero una amplia sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Neji se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Algún día Nii-san?" le pregunto Sakura a Neji, este sabia a lo que su hermana se refería y miro al cielo donde un pájaro planeaba sobre ellos

" _ **Algún día Sakura"**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tengo que admitir que me he emocionado escribiendo este capitulo, espero que sigan leyendo y que me sigan apoyando.**

 **Yomii20:** que bueno que te gusten los ojos, la verdad es que la idea surgió mientras escribía, entonces tuve que cambiar ciertas partes, pero creo que quedo bien; si también creo que cambie mucho, pero lo considero mejor, ya que tengo más experiencia ahora, una patada a Hinata claro que si, pero no la odio solo que en esta historia ella tendrá una cierta influencia pero ella es y será buena (pero la patada si que va) y Feliz Año a ti también chica.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sakura Hyuga**

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

Las semanas se habían convertido en meses y aun Sakura Hyuga seguía siendo un misterio para muchos. Desde la pelea que había tenido lugar en el patio, entre la Hyuga y el Uchiha, muchos rumores se habían formado, muchos sobre tontas razones del inicio de esta, pero ninguno de los rumores se acercaba a la verdad, y siendo la Hyuga y el Uchiha como eran, jamás lo sabrían.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la peli rosa que se encontraba recostada en el pasto de un claro en el bosque. En el claro resonaba el sonido del viento agitando las hojas de los arboles y el sonido del agua del pequeño arroyo que se encontraba allí. Sakura mantenía su vista fija en el cielo, cualquiera que la viera podía notar que la peli rosa se sentía tranquila… en paz… como si se encontrara en casa… en su elemento…

"Sakura" La voz del hermano de la chica fue traída con el viento y la peli rosa supo que el estaba cerca, pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro

"Sakura" la voz de su hermano sonó mas fuerte

La chica le echo un último vistazo al despejado cielo y se levanto. Neji estaba apoyado en uno de los arboles del bosque aun sin entrar al claro, desde allí miraba como su hermanita caminaba hacia el a paso lento. No es que el quisiera que ella no disfrutara de su tiempo libre, pero ese era el problema, casi no tenían tiempo… y eso es lo más valioso que alguien tiene y a la vez no…

"Debemos volver" Dijo el castaño cuando la peli rosa se paro frente a él

Sakura se limito a asentir a lo que su hermano decía y camino detrás de él devuelta a lo que ella le gustaba llamar _–La Jaula-_. No quería ir pero debía hacerlo, desde que ella era consiente de lo que se movía a su alrededor había planeado de mil maneras escapar de _La Jaula_ pero, siempre encontraba el mismo fallo en su plan, sus sentimientos hacia Neji, su preciado hermano mayor y maestro, él que la había protegido de muchas maneras desde antes de que ella comenzara a pensar, no iba a dejarlo allí, solo, lo matarían, y con eso la matarían a ella también. Al llegar a la entrada del barrio Hyuga Neji le tendió a Sakura la capa blanca y la mascara la cual se escondía entre el ahuecado tronco de uno de los arboles.

"¿Por qué sigo poniéndome esto cuando aun así muestran repudio y desdén hacia mi?" cuestiono Sakura tomando lo que su hermano le ofrecía

"Porque es mas seguro de esa manera" Le dijo Neji con simpleza

"hn" dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba la mascara

Los dos chicos avanzaron rápidamente hacia la casa en la que vivían, la cual se encontraba en el lugar más lejano a la entrada y más apartado del resto del clan, una casa aislada, _"perfecta"_ para sus marginados huéspedes.

"Nii-san, ya pronto te graduaras de la academia ¿cierto, no?" Comento Sakura mientras se retiraba la capa y la mascara y la dejaba en el perchero de la entrada

"Si, en algunas semanas, me graduare" Dijo Neji confirmando lo dicho por la peli rosa

"Es un poco injusto" Dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Neji divertido ante la actitud de niña pequeña que tenía su hermana

Y la verdad es que Neji atesoraba aquellos momentos donde Sakura se comportaba como la niña pequeña que debió haber sido.

"si, porque a mi todavía me falta un año" protesto la peli rosa lanzándose sobre el sofá de la sala

"entonces en un año me alcanzaras, no es para tanto" Dijo Neji mientras se adentraba en la cocina

"¿Qué harás para comer?" pregunto Sakura curiosa viendo a su hermano moverse por la cocina por encima de la barra que separaba la cocina y el comedor de la pequeña sala.

"Algo ligero, ya que entrenaremos más tarde" Dijo Neji

"Nii-san" Dijo Sakura captando la atención de su hermano "¿Qué pasara cuando ellos decidan que ya no soy necesaria?"

Neji no supo que responderle a su hermana, simplemente se dedico a preparar la comida ignorando la pregunta; y es que la respuesta la sabia, pero no la aceptaría ni permitiría que se llevara a cabo _**"La matarían"**_

(…)

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses y un año transcurrió. Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras se retiraba su capa y mascara y las guardaba en el tronco del árbol. Su hermano había salido de misión con su equipo, hace un año que Neji se había graduado, y como si fuera algo planeado, el equipo de su hermano salía mucho de misión o se pasaban los días en entrenamiento y rara vez lo veía, al mismo tiempo las agresiones hacia su persona habían aumentado, ya ni siquiera podía cruzar por los terrenos del clan, la capa y mascara ya no eran suficientes, los de la primera rama le habían indicado una peligrosa ruta por el bosque para que llegara a su casa sin que fuera necesario que ningún miembro del clan tuviera que verla; claro estaba más que segura que su hermano desconocía tal información. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la academia, hoy seria el día en el cual se graduaría y seria un Genin.

Al llegar a la academia un suspiro escapo por los labios de la peli rosa y como si fuera la ultima vez que pudiera estar allí miro al solitario columpio, todos los recuerdos que tenían con el columpio también involucraban a dos de sus compañeros al imperativo rubio y al pelinegro; aunque nunca lo admitiera, esos dos habían alegrado un poco su día a día ya que nada en ese lugar le había resultado monótono gracias a ellos dos y sus peleas. Al entrar al salón noto como algunos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban presentes emocionados por su graduación, sonrió levemente al ver a Naruto sentado en su lugar, lo había logrado, había logrado estar un paso mas cerca de su sueño de llegar a ser Hokage y ella se encontraba un poco feliz de poder presenciarlo, Sakura era realista cavia la posibilidad de que el rubio no lograra llegar muy alto o incluso llegase a morir en alguna misión pero también estaba la posibilidad de que lo lograda era una posibilidad de 50-50 de ambas opciones, y ella quería apostar a que él lo lograría, que al menos alguien de sus conocidos llegaría a lograr su sueño. Sakura se fijo que al lado de Naruto se encontraba Sasuke rodeado de una turba frenética de niñas queriéndose sentar a su lado.

"Naruto mueve tu culo" Le hablo de mala forma una chica de piel canela "quiero sentarme ahí"

"no, yo me sentare al lado de Sasuke-kun" chillaron otras asiendo un coro

Las chicas que habían en el salón comenzaron hacer mas ruido del que ya provocaban con su pela haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera aun más su ceño, Sasuke se repetía mentalmente que esta seria la ultima vez que viera a esas taradas por lo que solo tenia que aguantar unos minutos. Sakura se acercaba lentamente a el lugar para así poder sentarse.

"¿Sasuke-kun puedo sentarme?" pregunto una niña de cabellos morados al fastidiado Sasuke

Sakura se acerco a la turba de niñas las cuales se encontraban atosigando a el pelinegro y una idea cruzo por su mente, si alguien ocupaba el asiento las aguas se calmarían ¿no? Sakura avanzo a paso seguro y se sentó en el asiento restante al lado del rubio mientras mantenía su vista fija hacia el frente pidiendo mentalmente que su plan funcionara.

"¡Fenómeno pelos de chicle!" le grito la chica de pelo morado al ver a Sakura sentada en lo que ella consideraba _"su"_ lugar "Ese es mi lugar"

Sakura la miro con confusión y reviso todo el lugar donde estaba sentada bajo la molesta mirada chocolate de la peli morada

"Pues no veo alguna indicación que diga que es exclusivamente tuyo" dijo _"inocentemente"_ la peli rosa frunciendo su ceño

"ya veras maldita adefesio pelos de chicle" le gruño la chica "¡quítate de ahí!"

Antes de que la peli morada se abalanzara ante una indiferente Sakura, Naruto se coloco que cuclillas en la mesa delante de Sasuke

"no se lo que te encuentran Teme" le dijo Naruto con veneno a Sasuke mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, acción que Sasuke imito

La tensión entre esos dos podía cortarse con un kunai, los dos se fulminaban con la mirada y no parecían querer ceder. El tiempo pareció haberse puesto en cámara lenta para las chicas del salón al ver como el chico de abajo empujaba a Naruto y este se precipitaba contra los labios del pelinegro, pero Sakura pareció reaccionar a tiempo y rápidamente se abalanzo contra los dos propinándole un golpe cargado con un poco de chakra a Naruto en el pecho, lanzándolo a los asientos de abajo; pero Sakura no pudo frenar a tiempo para no caer sobre Sasuke tumbándolo de la silla y cayendo sobre este. El tiempo volvió a su curso normal y las chicas y chicos del salón lanzaron gritos, al ver que el primer beso de Sasuke no había sido tomado por Naruto… si no por Sakura. La peli rosa rápidamente se separo del pelinegro mientras sentía sus mejillas y orejas enrojecer; Sasuke no era para menos un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, ante la situación; los dos chicos tomaron asiento en silencio, quedando Sakura entre medio de Sasuke y Naruto.

"¡Voy a matarte fenómeno pelos de chicle!" grito la peli morada pero fue detenida por Ino

"Ya basta Mikami, a Sasuke-kun no parece molestarle que ella este en ese lugar así que ya déjala" dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba

La peli morada soltó un gruñido y maldiciones mientras se sentaba al igual que la turba de chicas. El salón no tardo mucho en llenarse de los niños graduados, y poco después Iruka entro en el salón con una gran sonrisa, presenciando a todos sus ahora ex estudiantes, deteniéndose unos minutos más en Naruto dando a notar el orgullo que sentía por el niño y un poco extrañado por el aura deprimente que lo rodeaba. Iruka comenzó a dar su discurso de lo bien que se paso enseñándoles y de cómo seria su nuevo estatus de ninja, muchos se sorprendieron cuando Iruka dio la noticia de que serian separados en grupos de tres, y serian asignados a un nuevo sensei, un Jounin. Iruka empezó a dictar a los integrantes de cada equipo. Las niñas del salón rezaban internamente para que les tocara compartir equipo con el Uchiha, mientras que algunos chicos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas estar en un equipo sin el Uchiha y con Sakura en él, y este era Naruto.

 _-Un equipo es solo un retraso-_ pensaron el Uchiha y la peli rosa

"Bien el equipo 7 con su Jounin Kakashi Hatake será conformado por…" Iruka se sorprendió un poco por los integrantes del equipo 7 y en silencio les dio su pésame, entre los profesores era bien sabido que Kakashi Hatake nunca había probado a ningún equipo "Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Hyuga…"

Un grito de júbilo se escapo de los labios del rubio al saber que estaría en el mismo equipo que Sakura y salto de su asiento con felicidad

"Y Sasuke Uchiha…" termino de hablar Iruka y tan rápido como la felicidad de Naruto había aparecido se esfumo, sentándose en su lugar mientras un aura de depresión le rodeaba

"¡Pero Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que el Teme?!" grito/replico el rubio mientras se paraba de su lugar dándole un aire más -"dramático"-

"Naruto, los equipos son formados tratando de que sean equilibrados" explico Iruka un poco molesto mientras subía su tono de voz de a poco "Además Naruto te recuerdo que eres el que tiene las peores notas, así que te han emparejado con los dos que tienen las mejores notas"

El salón estallo en carcajadas y Naruto volvió a sentarse encogiéndose en su lugar. La peli rosa soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a sus dos compañeros, genial, simplemente genial, le había tocado con dos personas que –a pesar que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta- le agradaban por lo que su plan inicial de importarle un bledo su equipo se había ido al carajo. Lo que la peli rosa no sabia es que los pensamientos del pelinegro de su equipo tampoco están muy lejos de los de ella.

(…)

La hora del almuerzo se dio paso y los recién graduados salieron del salón a paso apresurado, a excepción de Sasuke que se había decidido almorzar en el salón alejado de la turba de chicas. La mirada del pelinegro se fijo en el rubio de su nuevo equipo que se encontraba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa zorruna y las manos tras su espalda. Sasuke alzo una ceja hacia él para después desviar su mirada hacia la ventana. En un rápido movimiento que Sasuke no se esperaba Naruto se abalanzo sobre él y lo ato con sogas, para luego llevarlo a una habitación perteneciente a la utilería.

"¿Qué demonios haces? Usuratonkachi" le grito el pelinegro con furia al rubio y este le amordaza

Naruto se transforma en Sasuke y se despide sonriendo para luego cerrar la habitación.

 _-Maldito Dobe, cuando me libere lo hare trizas, ¿y para qué diablos va usar mi cuerpo?-_ pensaba el pelinegro mientras se retorcía en su lugar tratando de liberarse

(…)

La peli rosa se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas cerca de la salida de la aldea terminando de almorzar cuando siente la presencia de Naruto cerca, Sakura levanta la mirada pero en vez de encontrar el rubio encuentra a Sasuke –no me he equivocado, este es Naruto- piensa Sakura mientras frunce el ceño y guarda lo que queda de su almuerzo

"Tu frente es tan amplia…" comenzó a hablar _–Sasuke-_ "…que me dan ganas de darle un beso…"

Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada _-¿en que diablos piensa Naruto?-_ pensó la peli rosa conteniéndose para no soltar una carcajada ante la mala actuación del rubio

"eso es algo que diría Naruto"dijo _–Sasuke-_ sentándose a su lado y Sakura asintió

"Sakura… ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?" le dijo _–Sasuke-_ a Sakura

"bueno, el siempre se mete en problemas, no tiene respeto hacia las cosas, es demasiado ruidosos y curioso, y es muy molesto"con cada palabra que decía la peli rosa a _–Sasuke-_ le dolía fuertemente el pecho "claro solo digo como muchos lo ven…"

- _Sasuke-_ la miro con atención

"La verdad Naruto es una de las personas más enérgicas que he visto, siempre optimista, creo que es… un gran chico" Dijo Sakura sonriéndole un poco a _–Sasuke-_ "ahora que tienes la respuesta, ¿ya estas contento Naruto?"

"¿pero que dices?" dijo –Sasuke- nerviosamente

"no estoy molesta Naruto, el que si esta molesto debe de ser Sasuke" dijo la peli rosa

"oh mierda" dijo _–Sasuke-_ mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago y rápidamente la transformación desapareció en un puf "vuelvo en un minuto"

Naruto salió despavorido mientras Sakura lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza. Pocos minutos después Sakura sintió la presencia del verdadero Sasuke acercarse, Sakura poso su vista en el pelinegro que caminaba agitado mirando hacia todos lados, al llegar cerca de ella se detuvo

"Sakura" llamo Sasuke a la peli rosa y esta lo miro "¿has visto al Dobe?"

- _esta furioso-_ pensó Sakura

"no te molestes con el Sasuke, estaba aquí transformado en ti y…" comenzó a hablar Sakura

"¿Qué el Dobe, qué?" grito Sasuke enfurecido

"Naruto es un buen chico, esta solo y por eso es así" dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miro con odio malinterpretando sus palabras

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo Mikami se les acerco habiendo escuchado su conversación

"Naruto es un imbécil, es ruidoso y un maleducado, hace lo que quiere por que no tiene padres, jo que suerte mis padres son una pesadilla" dijo Mikami

Sakura apretó los puños con rabia y levantándose de la banca le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Mikami en la mejilla derecha haciendo que trastabillara

"Tu no sabes lo que es eso, no hables sin saber, mejor agradece tener unos padres" le dijo Sakura con veneno a la chica la luego marcharse

Sasuke pudo sentir con solo mirar que ese puñetazo ni siquiera contenía la punta del iceberg emocional que Sakura contenía, Sasuke volvió a repetir las palabras de la chica entendiéndolas mejor.

Mikami miro a Sasuke sobándose la mejilla

"Tal vez esta enamorada de Naruto por eso lo defiende, verdad ¿Sasuke-kun?" le dijo Mikami confiada de que el opinaba lo mismo

"cállate" le dijo Sasuke con desprecio "tu no sabes nada de la realidad"

Y Sasuke también se marcho dejando a Mikami sola con lágrimas en sus ojos y con la mejilla inflamándose

(…)

Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras seguía mirando al cielo a través de la ventana, su nuevo "sensei" llevaba dos horas de retraso, los demás equipos se habían ido hace ya rato con sus respectivos maestros, mientras que ella y sus compañeros aun se encontraban en el salón esperando a que el retrasado sensei llegara.

"¡Ya estoy harto!" Grito el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar

La peli rosa se sorprendió un poco ya que el rubio había durado mucho tiempo paciente, tanto que el rubio había aumentado su tolerancia de 1 hora con 10 minutos a 2 horas y 45 segundos.

"¿y que piensas hacer Dobe?" le dijo Sasuke con burla

"Nadie me hace esperar tanto, ¡ni que fuera ramen!" chillo el rubio mientras tomaba los borradores de la pizarra

"no creo que sea una buena idea Naruto" le dijo Sakura mirándolo por unos minutos para luego volver a mirar a la ventana

Naruto ignoro el comentario de su compañera y arrastro la silla del profesor hasta la puerta, se subió a esta y coloco los borradores encima de la puerta.

"Ningún Jounin caería en una broma tan tonta" Dijo Sasuke con fastidio

Antes de que el rubio se dispusiera a contestar alguien atravesó la puerta y los borradores cayeron llenando de tiza al hombre enmascarado y de cabellos plata.

"Mi primera impresión sobre ustedes…" comenzó a hablar el peli plata mientras pasaba su vista por los que se suponen son su equipo "es que son unos idiotas"

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua congelada en los tres chicos, el rubio miro a sus dos compañeros que lo fulminaban con la mirada

"Los espero en la azotea" Dijo el peli plata y desapareció en un puf

(…)

"Bien, ahora se presentaran" Dijo el peli plateado a sus nuevos estudiantes "Dirán su nombre, que les gusta, lo que no y sus sueños para el futuro"

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente mirando a los que serian sus _"nuevos"_ estudiantes, la verdad ya ni sabia por que lo seguían considerando para ser un maestro de mocosos que probablemente morirían una vez pisaran fuera de la aldea, pero este año el Hokage le había dicho que le había tocado un grupo interesante; su primera impresión de su equipo fue de que no iban a ser muy buenos trabajando en equipo, el rubio era a primera vista demasiado idiota y charlatán por lo que no seria mas que un grano en el culo a la hora de un plan, el pelos de gallina era el típico Uchiha orgulloso desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta del pie y eso simplemente podía sacarlo un poco de sus casillas, y siendo sincero desconocía mucho de la chica, en un principio se sorprendió de que fuera una Hyuga en un clan tan _"perfecto"_ alguien como ella con tal cualidad en sus ojos no debía de ser muy bien visto, por lo que podía ver a primera vista era la mas observadora e tal vez la que podía mantener al margen a aquellos dos muchachos.

"¿Por qué no lo hace usted primero para saber como se hace sensei?" Pregunto Naruto achicando sus ojos

Kakashi soltó un suspiro nuevamente mientras miraba hacia algún lugar para darle mas drama a su presentación "Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos y disgustos no tengo ganas de decírselos, mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso…"

A los tres recién graduados les bajo una botita por sus frente a la vez que Naruto susurraba "Solo nos dijo su nombre…" y sus compañeros asentían dándole toda la razón

"Bien, ahora empiezas tu, el que tiene cara de idiota" dijo Kakashi apuntando a Naruto

"Bien, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y estar con Sakura-chan, odio los tres minutos que el ramen tarda en estar listo y al Teme…" se presento el rubio para luego mirar a sus compañeros un momento y continuar "mi sueño para el futuro es ¡Ser el próximo Hokage!"

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente antes de fruncir el ceño y soltar un "¡Hey!" ante el insulto de su sensei

-Que retardado- pensó Kakashi mientras negaba con su cabeza "Bien ahora tu" Dijo Kakashi mientras apuntaba hacia Sasuke

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada en particular y me disgustan muchas cosas, mi sueño para el futuro, es más una meta…" dijo Sasuke mientras su expresión cada vez se volvía mas seria y fría "es restaurar mi clan y asesinar a cierta persona"

"Ahora la Kunoichi del grupo…" Dijo Kakashi

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero que sigan leyendo y que me sigan apoyando siento dejar el cap así pero me da vaguera escribir más. Ahora, siento no haber contestado todos los comentarios, es que no me salían todos solo me aparecía el de Yomii20 que conteste en el cap pasado, también siento la tardanza, he estado enferma y hospitalizada por tres días salí hoy y quería publicar y bueno, aquí esta.**

 **Princesa-neko-chan:** que bueno que te guste la heterocromia de Sakura y a Neji como su hermano, si es un hermano sobre protector, a mi también me encantan, feliz año nuevo (bien tarde pero llego) gracias por el apoyo.

 **Wittz92:** que bueno que sea Interesante…

 **Lunakari:** que bueno que te haya gustado, la trama no es exactamente la misma pero se parece.

 **Falainakorna:** si he tratado de mejor en todo lo posible, que bueno que te gusten los ojos, he tratado de mantener nuestra Sakura , la que conocemos lo mas posible y puede que no se note ahora pero lo hará, siendo sincera la capa se me ocurrió en pleno momento de escritura.

 **Ailudelastiernas:** que bueno que te guste el cambio, he tratado de incluir las partes viejas si te has dado cuenta, Sasuke acosador no será tanto como el anterior pero vamos a ver.

 **Yomii20:** bueno espabilar claro que si, la intriga por ahora es poca, pero después uff, creo que me volveré un acertijo

 **Gabi:** la versión es más seria por así decir, ya que como escritora he evolucionado a una nueva fase (subí de nivel *-*), Sasuke va a estar muy interesado pero en saber que sucede alrededor de la peli rosa, no se que llegue a pasar… jijiji

 **Ellie Romero Urban:** pues aquí tienes chica

 **Chiaki Suzuki:** Bueno, cariño, no es un Sakura/Neji lo siento, pero aun así quiero y te pido que continúes leyendo, a mi también me gusta el Sakura/Neji y he leído algunos muy buenos, están entre mis favoritos pero no te pongas a buscar allí, he leído muchos fics y creo que tardarías mas que poner en el buscador, jajaja

 **Yukiko shiraoka:** Siempre trato de ser original, que puedo decir… (Inner: que modesta… Yo: ya cállate!) no lo pienso abandonar, espero que disfrutaras este cap.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sakura Hyuga**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Sakura miro al peli plata y soltó un suspiro mientras daba una rápida mirada al cielo y empezaba a hablar

"Mi nombre es Sakura Hyuga, me gustan los dulces… y mi hermano" Sakura respiró profundo mientras pensaba que decir, ya que, no pensaba decir más de lo necesario "no me gustan… muchas cosas… y sinceramente no tengo porque contarles mi sueño, destino, o como quieran decirle, ninguno lo entendería"

Kakashi miro al equipo que le había tocado y soltó un suspiro, _-semejante grupo te a tocado Kakashi…-_ se auto compadece el peli plata.

"Bien ya es tarde por lo que nos encontraremos mañana a las 6 en el campo de entrenamiento número 3" dice el peli plata con aburrimiento "pero, no pueden comer nada… o vomitaran"

aquella advertencia hizo que el rubio se pusiera azul, el no poder comer su preciado desayuno _-que por obvias razones consistía en ramen-_ le hacía querer dejar de vivir. Una duda pasó por la mente de la peli rosa que al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi puso su mente a pensar en toda marcha, _-¿de qué les serviría no desayunar?-_ aquella duda fue acompañada por una rápida respuesta que logró sacarle una leve sonrisa a la chica. Cuando Sasuke estaba por irse del lugar la peli rosa le detuvo sosteniendo su mano, el Uchiha rápidamente dirigió su mirada a sus manos y luego al rostro de la chica con una expresión de irritación y confusión en su rostro, él sabía que su compañera de equipo no lo detendría de irse por una simple tontería de niñas. La peli rosa miró hacia ambos lados antes de arrastrar al peli negro hasta unos arbustos donde Naruto no los viera y si los buscaba no los encontrara.

"No escuches lo que dijo Kakashi, desayuna" le soltó de forma cortante la chica

Sasuke quiso golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol y destruirla de paso, había pensado en cosas mucho más importantes que la chica pudo haberle dicho.

"eso es todo?" pregunto el peli negro soltando un bufido

Sakura se limitó a asentir mientras soltaba la mano de su compañero. Sasuke se marchó a su casa soltando un bufido mientras maldecía a su compañera en su interior. Sakura por su parte empezó a caminar hacia el claro en el bosque donde solía ir; hace ya algunas semanas que no pasaba por allí, exactamente desde que su hermano se fue a su última misión y de la cual aun no volvía. El atardecer pintaba el cielo de un color rojizo mientras hacía su camino para darle la bienvenida a la noche, pero aquello a Sakura no le importaba en lo más mínimo. A paso lento la chica fue acercándose al pequeño arroyo que surcaba aquel claro, su mirada se fijó en las cristalinas aguas, desde ellas su reflejo le devolvió aquella mirada y una lagrima resbalo del ojo jade de la chica cayendo en el arroyo; Sakura llevó una mano a su frente retirando de esta la venda que la cubría, volvió a mirar su reflejo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos; en su frente salía a relucir el sello del Cerezo Maldito, era casi igual al sello que le ponían a los demás de la segunda rama de los Hyuga, solo que este el centro tenía una flor de cerezo recién florecida.

 _-está floreciendo demasiado rápido-_ pensó la peli rosa mientras volvía a colocar la venda en su frente

La chica secó las lágrimas de su rostro y pasó sus manos por su vestido blanco, para terminar acomodando la banda ninja que descansaba en su cuello, hasta la razón de porqué su banda ninja se encontraba en su cuello y no en su frente ocultando su marca era un completo misterio para ella misma, simplemente cuando se la entregaron decidió anudarla fuertemente a su cuello. Sakura salió del bosque con dirección al barrio Hyuga con rapidez, ya había oscurecido, y debía llegar pronto al refugio que le brindaba la casa donde vivía, por lo que tenia entendido su hermano podría llegar en cualquier momento y simplemente enloquecería si no la encontraba allí cuando llegara. Al llegar al barrio Hyuga, Sakura rápidamente tomó su capa y su máscara pero no se molestó en colocarlas y siguió su camino por el bosque hasta su casa. Al llegar a su casa decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación sin cuidado alguno, no tenía de qué preocuparse, ella había usado su Byakugan antes de entrar para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro. Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba la ventana y se acostaba en su cama, se saltaría la cena ya que no tenía hambre y sé iría directamente a dormir.

(...)

La luz del sol se coló por cada una de las ventanas de la casa de la peli rosa, la cual desde hacía algunas horas se encontraba despierta comiendo de manera pacífica su desayuno, Sakura alzó la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su sala y soltando un suspiro dejó de comer, ya debía ir de camino al lugar acordado, con un bufido la peli rosa dejó el plato en la cocina para lavarlo inmediatamente llegará, para luego acomodar la banda ninja en su cuello. La chica se detuvo unos momentos frente al espejo tratando de acomodar sus rebeldes mechones rosados y la vaga idea de probar colocarse la banda ninja como tiara cruzó por su mente, Sakura rápidamente negó con su cabeza, eso podría ser malinterpretado por su clan como un símbolo de rebeldía y eso les daría otra excusa para deshacerse de ella, y eso no era para nada nuevo ni bueno.

La chica recorrió su camino habitual para salir del territorio Hyuga, y luego se encaminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento, la mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar al máximo sobre el posible alejamiento de su hermano, Neji no había cambiado mucho, solo que se había vuelto un poco, más frío cosa que la peli rosa atribuyó a sus constantes misiones, las cuales no le dejaban tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para entrenar con ella o simplemente para hablarle y estar juntos como los hermanos que eran, por lo que la peli rosa se propuso investigar al sensei de su hermano, según recordaba lo que le había dicho su hermano cuando se graduó, su nombre era Maito Gai. Los pensamientos de la peli rosa fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento y encontró a Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo.

"¡llegas tarde Sakura-chan!" le reclamó el rubio a la peli rosa cuando se percató de ella

La nombrada no dijo nada y solo se limitó a sentarse debajo de un árbol; y es que eran las 10:50 de la mañana, y la hora acordada había sido a las 6. Lo que pasaba allí es que la peli rosa no se había molestado en llegar temprano después de haber presenciado la tardanza de su sensei el día anterior, ya que había deducido que ese día no sería diferente y llegaría mucho después de la hora acordada.

"¡Yo!" canturreo Kakashi cuando apareció en una nube de humo

"¡Usted también llega tarde!" le grito Naruto al peli plata

"Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo" se excuso patéticamente el peli plata

Naruto soltó un "¡Mentiroso!" mientras que Sasuke y Sakura tenían en sus rostros unas expresiones de -¿en serio?-. La peli rosa miró a su equipo y soltó un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba en lo largo que sería este dia.

 **Hola, cuanto tiempo lo sé, pero he vuelto, asi que aqui un capitulo mas, espero que les guste y sigan leyendo la historia ya que si la voy a continuar con más regularidad**

 **princesa-neko-chan:** que bueno que te guste, y solo sigue leyendo y lo sabrás.

 **Falainakorna:** esas se llaman relaciones entre hermanos goal! son lo maximo.

 **ailudelastiernas:** trato de mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor que pueda pero claro, dándoles mis toques.

 **Yukiko Shiraoka:** ya estoy mejor, aunque mi ausencia se debió a eso, mis problemas de salud y las clases, y pronto tendrás más.

 **sonohrina:** Hola! que bueno que guste

 **timeflies123:** pronto lo sabrás, y sabias algo curioso mientras te escribo estoy escuchando una canción de un dúo llamado "timeflies" que casualidad

 **review 90:** no te preocupes, creo que te gustara esta historia, como dije quiero mantener a los personajes lo mejor posible solo que con mi toque

 **CrazyLife70, y nani28:** siento no haber seguido pronto T-T.

 **sakurhita:** pronto sabrás todo chica.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sakura Hyuga**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Un leve suspiro escapó de la pelirosa, que se encontraba escondida entre los árboles. Desde lejos observaba como Naruto arremetía una y otra vez contra Kakashi sin ningún otro resultado más que el de quedar en ridículo.

— _Esto se está volviendo muy complicado, y el tiempo está pasando rápido —_ pensó la chica. Hace ya rato que había empezado la prueba, ¿el objetivo? a simple vista, el de arrebatarle los cascabeles a el peliplata; esto era lo que a Sakura no le convencía del todo sobre la prueba, ¿por qué poner solo dos cascabeles si eran un grupo de tres? si solo dos pasan ¿por qué siquiera molestarse en formar equilibrados grupos de tres?. La mirada de la pelirosa se desvió de Naruto hacia Sasuke, que se encontraba escondido entre los árboles al igual que ella.

"¡yo!" canturreo Kakashi a un lado de Sakura tomándole por sorpresa, _—Maldición… —_ pensó la chica mientras daba un salto lejos de donde se encontraba anteriormente, aterrizando en la rama de un árbol Sakura buscó rápidamente donde se encontraba el peliplata sin éxito.

"Byakugan" susurro la chica para activarlo. _—¿Donde se escondió? —_ se preguntaba la pelirosa, la mirada de la chica se detuvo unos segundos en el lugar donde habían estado Naruto peleando contra Kakashi cuando observó que el rubio estaba colgado de cabeza de un árbol y Sasuke tenía todo de cuello hacia abajo enterrado en la tierra.

La pelirosa saltó del árbol hacia al suelo justo cuando el peliplata apareció en el lugar que antes había estado; con rápidos movimientos Sakura evitaba los ataques del peliplata mientras se acercaba cada vez más a sus compañeros de equipo.

— _Está utilizando un patrón a propósito —_ pensó la pelirosa al ver los ataques del peliplata _—Kunai, desaparece, reaparece en otro lugar, dos kunais, tres segundos de diferencia y repite —_. La pelirosa avanzó con un gran salto cerca de donde se encontraba Naruto,

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor ayúdame!" le gritó/rogó el rubio, La chica lo miró a través del Byakugan mientras aún vigilaba los movimientos de Kakashi y se mantenía alerta hacia el patrón o algún cambio de este, Kakashi lanzó dos kunais hacia la chica que con otro gran salto los esquivo cayendo cerca de la cabeza de Sasuke que la miraba con irritación. _—Dos cascabeles...—_ pensó la chica mientras corría con dirección hacia el peliplata _—Tres personas...—_ , Sakura se lanza al ataque en contra de Kakashi que con facilidad bloqueaba sus golpes, _—Dos cascabeles… Tres personas… poco tiempo restante...—_ volvía a repetirse la chica, _—¡Lo tengo!—_ Sakura tomó impulso para lanzarle una patada a Kakashi que el bloqueo con su brazo, Sakura tomó esto como una oportunidad para volver a impulsarse y caer cerca de Naruto cortando la cuerda que lo colgaba con un kunai que mantenía en su mano.

— _Lista...—_ Pensó Kakashi mientras se lanzaba al ataque de los dos genin.

"¡Ayudame Naruto!" Le gritó la chica al rubio mientras esquivaba el ataque

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó/gritó el rubio

Sakura corrió de manera rápida hacia su compañero antes de que Kakashi volviera atacarlos para susurrarle "Entreten a Kakashi, tengo un plan".

"¡Hey espantapájaros!" Le gritó Naruto al peliplata llamando la atención del peliplata mientras Sakura corría en dirección opuesta. Naruto había formado unos cuantos clones para emprender su ataque sobre el peliplata nuevamente.

Sakura se acercó hacia la cabeza de Sasuke y con rápidos movimientos aplicando Chakra en las palmas de sus manos empezó a romper el suelo alrededor de Sasuke haciendo fácil el retirarla para que Sasuke pudiera escapar. _—Poco tiempo...—_ pensaba la pelirosa una y otra vez mientras empezaba a moverse aún más rápido.

"Cuando salgas, sigueme, tengo un plan" Le murmuró la pelirosa al pelinegro "Hn" Le respondió el pelinegro mientras asentía levemente, no le quedaba de otra, en su intento de conseguir los cascabeles por sí mismo había terminado atrapado de aquella manera, si la pelirosa tenía un plan para conseguir los cascabeles antes de que se quedarán sin tiempo estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.

"¡Listo!" Gritó la pelirosa cuando la tierra estuvo lo suficiente agrietada para que Sasuke pudiera escapara, rápidamente la pelirosa se unió a en la batalla a Naruto contra Kakashi y luego se unió Sasuke; los tres genin batallaban contra el peliplata de la manera más coordinada que podían, los tres tenían técnicas muy diferente de combate, Naruto se lanzaba al ataque sin pensarlo mucho mientras que Sasuke y Sakura eran más cuidadosos con sus movimientos lo cual aprovechaban, Naruto servía como una distracción mientras Sasuke y Sakura se ocupaban de sorprender a Kakashi con sus ataque mientras trataban de arrebatarle los cascabeles.

"¡Jutsu: clones de sombra!" Una cantidad exagerada de clones del rubio aparecieron por todo el campo de entrenamiento, estaban por todos lados, desde las ramas de los árboles hasta el suelo

"¡Ahora verás de qué está hecho el próximo hokage!" Gritaron los clones mientras se lanzaban al ataque. _—Que problema...—_ pensó el peliplata mientras soltaba un suspiro y empezaba a hacer desaparecer a los clones _—pero… ¿Dónde estarán los otros dos?...—_ , justo en ese instante de detrás de unos clones salieron los dos genins faltantes tomando por sorpresa al peliplata, Sasuke se acercaba por detrás hacia los cascabeles mientras Sakura por delante y los clones de Naruto se encontraban en los demás lugares. —Solo...Un...Poco...Más— Pensaban los tres genins mientras se acercaban a su objetivo, justo cuando Sakura pudo rozar con la punta de sus dedos los cascabeles una gran cantidad de humo rodeo a Kakashi y cuando esta se dispersó en lugar del peliplata se encontraba un tronco.

"Jutsu: reemplazo de cuerpo" Dijo el verdadero Kakashi desde una de las ramas de un árbol cercano "Se acabó el tiempo, la prueba ha terminado"

"Tsk" "¡Maldición!" esas fueron las respuestas de los dos chicos del equipo

"¿Pasamos?" preguntó la chica, sus compañeros la miraron confundidos, para ellos era obvio que no lo habían conseguido, ninguno de ellos logró arrebatarle ni siquiera un cascabel al peliplata, —Retiro lo de lista… ella es muy lista al parecer...— pensó Kakashi mirando con un poco de sorpresa a la pelirosa.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ninguno de ustedes logró el objetivo" le respondió Kakashi —Si tienes la respuesta...— el peliplata mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos blanquecinos de la Hyuga.

"El objetivo que nos dijiste fue el de arrebatarte los cascabeles; primero, somos tres y tú solo dejarías pasar la prueba a dos de nosotros, entonces para que se molestarian en agruparnos en equipos equilibrados de tres si uno de nosotros no pasará, y a la verdad no sería casi imposible que un recién graduado de la academia pudiera vencer a Jonin, pero si tres de ellos lo intentarán tendrían más probabilidad de éxito…" explicó la pelirosa "Por lo que si no me equivoco el verdadero objetivo de su prueba era lograr que trabajaramos en equipo"

Una sonrisa se formó debajo de la máscara del hombre al escuchar a su alumna, si, su alumna porque si habían pasado la prueba.

"Pues no te equivocas Sakura, ese era el verdadero objetivo de esa prueba, si los agruparon a ustedes tres y los nombraron como equipo empiecen a actuar como uno" Dijo Kakashi luego de algunos segundo de tensión. Naruto automáticamente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras empezó a lanzar gritos de felicidad mientras Sasuke y Sakura solo sonreían levemente. Los gritos de Naruto pararon cuando un fuerte gruñido se hizo escuchar desde el estómago del rubio.

"Cierto, aún no han comido, ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer ramen?" Dijo Kakashi

"¿Qué estamos esperando, rápido?" Dijo el rubio mientras salía corriendo con dirección al Ichiraku, Sasuke solamente soltó un suspiro mientras seguía a su compañero.

"¿Por qué siento que acabo de cometer un gran error?" Comentó el peliplata mientras observaba la emoción de su rubio alumno.

"Porque lo acaba de cometer, espero y tenga dinero" le dijo la pelirosa para seguir a sus compañeros al Ichiraku. Una aura oscura rodeo a Kakashi al escuchar aquello, eso le pasaba por invitar a comer.

(...)

Mi mirada cayó sobre el vaso de agua que reposaba encima de la mesa, el silencio del lugar era tan frustrante; las horas habían pasado de manera muy rápida, ya era de noche, pero mi hermano todavía no llegaba; había ansiado este día desde hace muchos años, el día en el que le podría decir a mi hermano que a era una genin, que ya estaba un paso más cerca; pero al parecer no podría compartir la noticia con mi hermano este día. Solté un suspiro de cansancio para luego tomarme el agua y apagar la luz de la sala, ya era muy tarde y tenía que intentar descansar, mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

 **Hola, chicas ¿Como están? espero que bien y que les haya gustado el cap, estoy haciendolos cortos porque no me gustaría tener que dejar por la mitad una gran escena, y pues, me he puesto a pensar, el personaje de Sakura que les presento es uno que tiene notables diferencias con la original, ya saben, primero es del clan Hyuga y sus ojos no son jade, pero de lo que quiero hablar es su personalidad, está Sakura tuvo una infancia dura, llena de inseguridades y sin una Ino para ser su amiga, así que por eso es tímida y fría, pero si leen bien se darán cuenta de que sigue teniendo sus momentos de felicidad.**

 **:** aquí está!

 **sonohrina:** pues si estoy en ello! aquí está la conti.

 **Yomiii21:** La acción está por llegar no te preocupes, estoy solo preparando terreno para la verdadera acción.

 **princesa-neko-chan:** pues será en los próximos capítulos.

 **Roxas:** jajaja tienes razón esto apenas comienza!

 **EscamaNuez:** jajaja que bueno que te guste!


End file.
